gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger
Gao is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound, yet the Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji 牙吠, which mean "fang" and "howl", respectively The kanji for 100 Beasts, (百獣|Hyakujū) also means "All of the Beasts." was Toei Company Limited's 25th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in Power Rangers Wild Force. Plot :From Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai: One thousand years ago, a war raged between humans and the demonic Org race. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Org's leader, Hyakkimaru, and seal the Orgs. Today, the Orgs have begun to revive, and five warriors have been chosen by the Power Animals. They must abandon their current lives and become the new generation of Gaorangers to protect the life of Earth. Characters Gaorangers Dream Sentai Temporary Gaorangers :In ''Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, five of Space Ninja Group Jakanja's Seven Dark Spears take the G-Phones and each become a Gaoranger.'' Arsenal Mecha Allies *Tetomu *Gao Warriors *Kaito *Princess Iriya *Murasaki *Charcoal Grill Org (34) *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Demon Tribe Org *Org Master (1-49) *Highness Duke Org **Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru (23, 33, 37, flashback) **Ultimate Org Senki (50-51) ***Highness Duke Org Shuten (3-14, 47-49) ***Highness Duke Org Ura (14-24, 26-30, 47-49)/Ultimate Form Ura (30-31) ***Highness Duke Org Rasetsu (32-44, 47-49) **Lost Highness Rakushaasa (Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Duke Orgs **Duke Org Yabaiba (1-26, 31-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger)/Armored Yabaiba (26-31) **Duchess Org Tsuetsue (1-26, 31-42, 47-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai)/Highness Duchess Org Onihime (25)/Armored Tsuetsue (26-31) **Duke Org Rouki (15-23, 26, 30) **Three Org Brothers (Movie) ***Zeus Org ***Poseidon Org ***Hades Org **Duke Orgs Kyurara & Propla (32-33) **Duke Org Dorodoro (42-43) ***The Shade Rangers (43) *Orgettes *Baron Orgs Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa **Artist: Yukio Yamagata * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa **Artist: The Gaorangers **Movie opening ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Keiichi Oku **Artist: Salia * **Lyrics: Chieko Suzaki (洲崎 千恵子 Suzaki Chieko?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: The Gaorangers **Finale Ending ;Insert themes * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki *Dynamic Soul!! (19, 36) **Lyrics: Yoshino Maki **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Hironobu Kageyama * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: Mitsuko Horie * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Yukio Yamagata * **Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Akira Kushida * **Lyrics: Chieko Suzaki (洲崎 千恵子 Suzaki Chieko?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: The Gaorangers * **Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Salia *EYES OF JUSTICE (31, 35, 47) **Lyrics: Kiyomi Kato **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: MoJo Cast * Kakeru Shishi: * Gaku Washio: * Kai Samezu: * Sotaro Ushigome: * Sae Taiga: * Shirogane: * Futaro: * Narrator, GaoGod (voice): * Tetomu: * Tsuetsue: * Yabaiba (voice): * Rouki (voice): * Shuten (voice): * Ura (voice): * Rasetsu (voice, Upper Mouth): * Rasetsu (voice, Lower Mouth): * Senki (voice): Stage Shows * Gaoranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes * Gaoranger is notable for introducing the concept of 'auxiliary mecha', which were additional individual mecha which could combine with the main robot(s) to form new combinations (or, in some cases, new weapons). Auxiliary mecha would become a staple of Sentai after Gaoranger. *GaoSilver is the first non-core warrior whose actor is specifically credited in the opening credits, starting with Episode 28, as well as being the first non-core warrior featured in the theatrical Super Sentai movie: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. *Despite having several firsts, Gaoranger has a last in a common trend that happens in several sentai series: **This was the final Sentai series to date to have one female Sentai member to be in a five membered sentai group (note that later Sentai series such as Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Juken Sentai Gekiranger still featured one female Ranger, though they all began with three members with at least two members joining later). The one female Sentai member in a five person team was later used for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **It is also the last one to feature male Blue and Yellow Rangers on the same team, as every team since has generally had one of the two females (or the only female) being Yellow (though both Hurricaneger and Magiranger each had a female Blue and male Yellow) *This is the first Sentai series where the entire team have cellphone transformation devices (Megaranger only had MegaSilver possess one). *This is the first anniversary Sentai whose V-Cinema production Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai was the first to feature the anniversary team join forces with members from various past Super Sentai teams instead of with the previous team for their team-up special. *Despite having already dubbed Power Rangers: Wild Force, a Korean dub of Gaoranger called Power Rangers Jungle Force is shown in South Korea instead of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Some aspects of this series seem to be inspired by King of Braves GaoGaiGar, such as the lion chest for most combinations and the attack Double Knuckle, where the hands glow in a similar manner to the signature attack of GaoGaiGar, Hell and Heaven. ** Ironically, GaoGaiGar is the reason why Gaoranger's name is used here - Seijuu Sentai Gingaman was originally meant to have been called "Gaoranger", but Toei felt it would put them in competition with GaoGaiGar, so they changed it. *Super Sentai World has the fourth largest amount of rangers gathered together. The largest amount was in the opening of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in which almost every Sentai Ranger in existence appeared, the second largest was the special episode of Turboranger with 53, and the third largest appearing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai with 33, with 25 of them being red rangers. Ironically, 16 of the Reds in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai ''appeared in 2 other specials; the Turboranger special featuring 11 (Battle Japan to Red Turbo) and 5 in ''Super Sentai World (Five Red to Ninja Red). Though all Reds appeared in costume in Gokaiger, ten of these Reds (including Kakeru) appeared untransformed. (while the actor for an eleventh appeared as another character) *This is also the first series that the five core members died and later be revived. *The late Hiroshi Tsuburaya who is best known for his role as Dai Sawamura/Shaider in Uchuu Keiju Shaider appears as the father of Kai/GaoBlue. *This is the first Anniversary Sentai not to feature automobile mecha. * is a Japanese phrase that translates to "all kinds of animals", but it also literally translates as "Hundred Animals". In the context of Gaoranger, the latter translation is intended. * is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound. The Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji for and which are read together as . * This is the very first season to get released on DVD. References Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *